


stolen shots

by bio_at



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, also a lot of cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_at/pseuds/bio_at
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>photographer!Kurt gets an assignment to a photoshoot for heterochromia, and forgets to tell the model that it's also prevalent in cats. (photographer and model AU, prompt from tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stolen shots

**Author's Note:**

> a mostly self-indulgent thing i wrote.

When Kurt was briefed on his next assignment regarding heterochromia, he politely listened to his boss’s brief explanation of the condition and what he expected from the photoshoot.

“Just focus on their eyes,” Beef summarized. “We found one person with heterochromia that’s only  _barely_  noticeable, so you’ll have to fix the lights for that.”

“Got it,” Kurt said briskly, mildly curious.

—

 A few days later found him in the studio with a couple of cats; Beef had forgotten to tell him that heterochromia was more common in cats and he’d borrowed four for the shoot. It was lucky that Kurt preferred minimal equipment when doing his shoots, which made the studio less dangerous for the cats, who roamed around at will and sat on his extension cords. However, he kept his camera slung around his neck, just to be sure.

He was trying to nudge a white cat off his laptop to check the shots he’d taken when a voice called out uncertainly.

“Is—is this the right place? Are you Kurt?”

“Yes! That is me, I am Kurt, come right in,” Kurt said distractedly, getting up to greet him, and the cat turned its head lazily to stare. “Mind the cats—sorry about that, I wasn’t told we would have company. I’m guessing you’re Zisteau?”

“Yup,” the other said, crouching down and coaxing the nearest cat to him. “Would you look at that. Are all of them heterochromic too?” He looked up at Kurt with a smile, eyes shining mischievously.

Kurt had the feeling Zisteau knew that he was trying to differentiate the colors in his irises. He tore his eyes away. “Yeah, I just finished their shoot,” he gestured vaguely at the white screen behind him. “Ready for yours? I just need to transfer the files and free up some memory, you can take a seat…”

Zisteau pulled up another chair next to him as Kurt sat down in front of the cat on his laptop.

“Just need to get this stupid cat off my laptop. Excuse me, sir—”

Zisteau laughed, then leaned forward and picked up the offending cat to place on his lap. “He’s a sweetheart, this one,” he cooed to the purring cat, scratching behind his ears. Almost instinctively, Kurt removed his lens cover and took a picture.

“Didn’t realize we’d started,” Zisteau drawled, eyebrows raised.

“I prefer candid shots,” Kurt shrugged, checking the shot. He turned it around to show him. “Looks good, doesn’t it? Nice and natural.”

“It does,” Zisteau conceded. The cat threw it an uninterested glance, before leaping off his lap. “So is this how the shoot goes? I play with the cats, you take pictures when I least expect it?”

—

The shoot went smoothly, aside from the brief moment of awkwardness when Kurt had to lean in to get a proper close-up shot of his eyes, quickly interrupted by Zisteau’s yelp when the flash briefly blinded him (“Damn, that’s the brightest flash I’ve ever seen!”).

“Thanks for letting me gaze into your eyes for fifteen minutes,” Kurt deadpanned after disconnecting the studio lights from his camera. To his delight, Zisteau rolled his head back from laughing, and Kurt quickly snapped a few photos of his laughter.

“Hey, that’s not fair, I thought we were done!” Zisteau accused him, but he was still smiling, and so Kurt didn’t stop. Zisteau stuck out his tongue and contorted his face into various stupid faces, and Kurt captured it all.

“Should have taken a video instead,” Kurt commented, finally lowering the camera. Zisteau chuckled. “Can’t wait to see them properly. Thanks for coming out here, man.”

“Thank  _you_  for having me!” Zisteau said with so much enthusiasm that Kurt blushed. “I didn’t expect this to be so much fun. We should do this again. Am I right, Mr. Cuddles?” he cooed to a cat that had wandered over to curl around his legs.

Kurt smiled. “I’ll send you a copy of the pages when they’re published or something if you want.”

“Yeah, that’d be great! Here, I’ll give you my number.”

Kurt couldn’t help but feel a sense of premonition when he fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Zisteau.

—

Later on, the stolen pictures turn out the best, even though Zisteau’s eyes crinkled up when he laughed and his irises were barely visible. Beef particularly liked the picture with the cat, even though the studio was half-visible in the background.

That night he sent Zisteau smaller versions of his favorite pictures—one of him laughing, eyes screwed shut and a hand to his mouth; another one with his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth open in a roar; and finally, the one of him with the cat on his lap, looking at it in adoration, while the cat boredly looked off to the side.

 _‘I liked that cat,’_  Zisteau replied, barely a minute later. ‘ _Not sure if it liked me though.’_

Kurt smirked. ‘ _We can go see him if you want, I know where my boss borrowed them.’_

_‘So it’s a date?’_

Kurt did a double take, rereading the words on his screen. ‘ _We’re talking about you and the cat, right? Sure._ ’

 _‘It’s a date, then,_ ’ Zisteau replied, leaving Kurt to wonder exactly what he’d gotten himself into.


End file.
